I was Transported to Another World and became a Yuri Heroine!
by shanejayell
Summary: A average Lesbian gets transported to another world and forms a harem! Of, and fights monsters and stuff. NOT SERIOUS AT ALL.
1. Chapter 1

I was Transported to Another World and became a Yuri Heroine!  
Prelude

The scribe had to catch a wyvern flight out of the Capital to catch up with the Hero. Her shockingly sudden defeat of the terrifying Demon Lord had thrown the kingdom into a tizzy, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. The Hero had already slain another monster out in a border town, so she was hoping to catch up with her there.

The tavern the Hero was staying in was, unexpectedly, brightly lit and airy. Unlike many city taverns the floor was well swept boards, with none of the usual sawdust or... other remnants of long nights and hard drinking. The staff was attentive and friendly, and she was quickly taken to the table where the Hero was.

Nor was the Hero quite what she had been expecting, either. The sandy haired, cheerful young woman was dressed in simple tunic and trousers, with a chain mail shirt over top. No fancy armor, no cape, not even a breastplate.

The Hero noticed where she was looking and shrugged. "They don't really make women's armor for someone with actual breasts..." she noted.

The scribe blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine," the hero laughed.

After an exchange of introductions, the Scribe sat down and began to record her story.

"So, I was summoned here against my will by the High Priest to be the new 'Legendary Hero.' Which annoyed me at first, though I will admit my career back home as a Starbucks Barista wasn't exactly going gangbusters," Gabrielle admitted.

"Huh?" the scribe blinked

"Never mind. Anyway, they equipped me with the Hero's Sword, and I headed out to vanquish the Demon Lord," Gabrielle remembered.

"Hiii," the former Demon Lord waved cheerfully. The red head was very beautiful, with a shapely figure and attractive features. She was wearing what could generously be called light leather armor, tho it really amounted to a leather bikini.

The scribe waved back weakly. "How did this happen?" she asked the hero.

"Well, I fought a few of her minions, and after raiding one castle I fell into a portal leading to her chambers," Gabrielle revealed.

"You see, being the Demon Lord was really, REALLY boring," Devas revealed. "Oh, I fought Gabrielle as required in the Demon Lord manual, but my heart wasn't in it. Plus," she looked over at Gabrielle, "just LOOK at her. She's so handsome!"

Gabrielle blushed.

The scribe had to admit she really was cute... a nice combination of boyish features and womanly good looks. She shook her head and tried to get back on track. "So you surrendered to the Hero and abdicated the throne?" the scribe asked.

"Well, there was no other way to end it. And I wanted to get to know her better," Devas gave Gabrielle a look that could be described as 'sultry.'

"We kind of screwed up, though," Gabrielle admitted. "It seems that Devas as the Demon Lord was the only thing restraining her higher level minions. Once she quit, they scattered."

"Oh dear," the scribe paled

"And abdicating cost me a fair bit of Demon Lord specific powers," Devas admitted. "So I can't just force them to come back..."

"I kind of feel responsible since I caused Devas to abdicate...," Gabrielle admitted sheepishly.

"I was the one who decided to do so without considering the consequences," Devas reassured her, "It's not your fault."

"Anyway, so now we're trying to round up the lesser monsters together..." Gabrielle revealed.

"That sounds incredibly exciting... can I come along?" the Scribe asked eagerly.

Gabrielle and Devas exchanged looks. "While I've been alright so far, I can't really guarentee it will be safe," Gabrielle cautioned.

"I'm a scribe! We go where the story is!" the Scribe declared.

"Why not?" Devas shrugged.

"OK, you can come," Gabrielle agreed.

The scribe clearly had NO idea what she was in for...

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

I was Transported to Another World and became a Yuri Heroine!

One

"TENTACLES?! Why did it have to be tentacles?" Gabrielle yelped.

"NO ONE TOUCHES THE HERO THERE BUT ME!" Devas roared

The scribe face paled. "Overshare, ma'am. I did NOT need to know that."

"Too much information," Sinon the archer noted flatly.

"Thanks for the commentary. Really," Gabrielle sighed. "How about giving us a hand?" she asked as she slashed at the tentacles.

Both Sinon and the scribe clapped obediently.

"Oh, VERY funny..." Gabrielle said.

Scribe watched as Devas slashed as the thing with clawed hands. She could shape shift a bit, as well as fly, and had magic. On one hand she was kind of scarily powerful, but against the monsters they were fighting she was, at best, an equal.

"Look out," Sinon grabbed at the Scribe, yanking her back a bit.

"Thank you," Scribe smiled a bit sheepishly at her as a tentacle whipped by WAY too close.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They had met Sinon in the elf village not too far from where they were standing. The village had reported another of the high level monsters nearby, a tentacled plant creature. Residents of the village needed the road the creature was blocking, as they were otherwise blocked in by rivers and a deep canyon.

(They had, incidentally, fought their way to the village through the monster infested canyons. Which had been hard to do for even the Hero and Devas. The scribe, basically, had just hid behind the two of them...)

"We'd normally just go around the thing, but there's no other route," the elven chief admitted. "So, we must humbly appeal for your help."

"Please, no bowing," the Hero noted uncomfortably. "We'd be glad to help."

"We could use a guide, though," Devas noted. "None of us know this area well."

"My daughter would be honored to help," he declared, pulling her forward.

"FATHER!" the blue haired girl yelped.

"Sinon, you are embarassing us in front of the Hero," the Chief sighed.

"You really shouldn't push her," the Scribe noted mildly from where she was writing notes on the meeting.

Sinon paused, looking at the scribe thoughtfully. She straightened slightly as she stated, "I'd be glad to help."

"Huh?" the Chief and the Scribe both blinked.

Devas just completely ignored that. "Well, glad that's settled," she said breezily, "let's go."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sinon expertly fired another arrow into the writhing mass of tentacles. "How do we stop this thing?" she asked coolly.

Scribe, having regained her balance, used her walking staff to bat away a tentacle. "The Hero's Sword can banish lesser monsters, but they have to be weakened first," she revealed.

"Ah," Sinon said. "How much, weakened?" she wondered.

As they conversed, the tentacled monstrocity bled and writhed angrily. Devas swept in, ripping up some of it's mass, making it growl angrily.

"Try it now, Hero!" Devas called.

Gabrielle charged forward as the sword she was carrying began to glow brightly. "Banishment BLADE!" she yelled the attack as she swung.

There was a massive burst of light and the creature screamed in anger. But as the brightness faded the monster was gone, only leaving behind torn up earth and, sadly, elven remains.

"Eeep," Sinon made a soft sound.

Scribe moved forward to block her view, "I'm so sorry..."

Sinon smiled at her weakly, "Thank you."

Sinon and the scribe headed back to the village to report what happened, leaving Gabrielle and Devas there. Devas put a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up over this."

"If we hadn't done what we did, these folks might still be alive," Gabrielle sighed.

"Or this might just be killing things somewhere else," Devas pointed out sadly. "I didn't have much control over monsters like this..."

Gabrielle patted Devas' hand, comforting her in return.

"Don't tell me you're having a moment when I'm not there to chronicle it!" Scribe protested as she hurried up with a group of elves.

"Trust me, we're going to have MANY moments you don't see," Devas noted archly.

Gabrielle blushed.

"Could you not, please," Sinon grumbled.

The elves cleaned up the remains, taking them back to the village for proper funeral rites and so on. "Thank you for your help," the chief bowed slightly to Gabrielle and Devas.

"Just doing my job," Gabrielle waved that off uncomfortably.

"Father," Sinon took him aside, "I want to travel with the Hero."

The Chief blinked a few times. "I didn't think she was your type...," he noted.

Sinon hit his shoulder, "Father!"

He laughed as he rubbed his arm, "You are an adult, you can do as you please," he noted. He added, "Be careful, though. Your mother will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Of course," Sinon hugged him quickly.

"She's coming along with us," Devas predicted.

"How do you know that?" Gabrielle asked innocently.

"She's hot for you," Devas deadpanned.

"Oh shut up," Gabrielle sighed.

Sinon trotted up as the group of women prepared to go. "I would like to come along," she told them firmly.

"Told you," Devas noted.

"Hush!" Gabrielle sighed.

"Huh?' Sinon blinked.

"Never mind that," Gabrielle told her. She continued, "I should say I'm with someone..."

"That's fine," Sinon strode by them and stood by the Scribe.

"Huh?" the Scribe blinked.

"Well, well..." Devas murmured, amused.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She... is touching MY DEVAS!"

The cavern was dark, and a figure sat on a stone throne as they gazed into a magic mirror.

"HOW DARE SHE!"

The battles were bad enough. But in PRIVATE?! The were actually KISSING. The horror!

"HOW DARE YOU SULLY MY DEVAS?!"

The black haired woman shattered the mirror with a single punch.

"For this... THE HERO MUST DIE!"

To be continued...

Notes: I will re-name Sinon once I can come up with a name I like. At least I'm not just calling her 'Archer' like over in Goblin Slayer.


	3. Preview

Upcoming bit...

"Wait," the vampiric loli blinked, "you DON'T want to sleep with me?"

"No!" the Hero yelped.

Scribe, meanwhile, was trying JUST to look at the young girl's face and not her outfit. She was wearing just transparent gaze 'robes' along with thong panties and a tiny bra. She felt like she was violating child porn laws just LOOKING at her.

"You would not BELIEVE how many male adventurers hit on me," the loli noted.

Scribe HAD to ask, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"The same bastard who stopped my aging also cursed me to wear this," she explained with a sigh. "Sick fuck."

Gabrielle held up a hand, "Anyway, I ASSURE you I have no intention of sleeping with you. What's your name, miss?"

"Princess Lolita of the Under Kingdom," she sighed.

"You're kidding," Scribe blinked.

"Some god has a sick sense of humor," Lolita agreed.

Scribe noted that Lolita was scowling at Devas, tprobably due to the other woman having a much more 'womanly' figure. Devas seemed unbothered by it , thankfully.

"We actually need to travel through the Under Kingdom. Would you be willing to guide us?" Devas wondered.

Lolita looked dubious, "What's in it for me?"

"We're questing for items that belong to me as Demon Queen," Devas noted.

"Huh?" Lolita blinked.

"Long story," Scribe explained.

"Anyway, one of them can remove major curses. It could cure you," Devas said.

Lolita nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds interesting. Plus if I tag along with you, you can guard me from the creeps who keep trying to sleep with me..."

To be continued...

Notes: Just a short bit I wanted to get written so I didn't forget. One of the creepier things in manga and anime is the 'immortal loli' who is clearly underage but perving on them is justified because they're REALLY a thousand years old or something. Examples include Negima, Dance in the Vampire Bund and the recent anime Arifureta.


	4. Chapter 3

I was Transported to Another World and Became a Yuri Heroine!

Two

Everyone watched bemused as the harpy and Devas fought in mid-air.

"This is like watching two women mud wrestling, without the mud," Gabrielle admitted as te two mostly nude women fought above them. Under her breath she muttered, "I just wish we had some popcorn too."

"Huh?" Scribe blinked.

"Nothing," Gabrielle waved it off.

Devas had lost most of her leather armor in the battle, and the harpy was basically nude too. So they were both 'hanging out' as it were. Luckily they were up in the mountains, reasonably far from any people who might want to watch.

"Could you shoot...?" Scribe looked at Sinon.

The elven archer shook her head. "They're too close and they're zig zagging all over the place," she said, "I'm a good shot, but I'd be as likely to hit Devas..."

"Well, she's very tough so...," Scribe suggested.

"Hey! No shooting my girlfriend!" Gabrielle scolded.

With an angry roar Devas managed to rip one of the harpy's wing's off, sending them both crashing to the earth. The harpy hissed and fought, clawing at Devas, but ultimately the other woman managed to pin her down.

"Now, hero!" Devas yelled.

"Banishment blade!" Gabrielle yelled as she swung.

The harpy howled, then in a burst of light disappeared.

"DEVAS!" Gabrielle cried in alarm as she raced to the woman's side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Devas reassured her, but she still seemed pleased when the other woman fussed over her.

Indeed, even as they talked the somewhat gory cuts and scrapes on her arms, chest and waist began to close up. She was still blood splattered, but the wounds themselves were all gone. Sadly, so where most of her clothes.

"Oooh, hero...," Devas purred, wiggling against her.

"Hey! Not in public," Gabrielle started.

"Oh poo," Devas pouted.

Blushing slightly at the public lewdness, the scribe unclasped her cloak and offered it to Devas. "This should help," she said.

Devas rose and kind of wound the cloak around her, making an improvised dress. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Scribe looked sheepish a bit in her simple tunic and long pants, backpack full of scrolls.

Sinon smiled as she let her gaze wander over the cute, boyish scribe, then got back to business. "Do you have spare armor?" she asked Devas.

Devas gestured to her cloak covered body, "Obviously, no."

Sinon rolled her eyes, "I mean, can you magic up some gear or...?"

"It would be awesome if you could twirl around and transform like a magical girl," Gabrielle noted thoughtfully.

"What." Scribe blinked at that odd mental image.

"Sadly my magic is not that convenient," Devas said wryly. She looked thoughtful, "One of the Keeps of the Demon Armies is nearby. We could raid it for supplies."

"Demon army? How badly outnumbered would we be...?" Sinon asked dubiously.

"No, no, it was abandoned when I resigned," Devas reassured them, "it's empty. Everything will be fine."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everything was NOT fine.

"WHY IS THE KEEP FILLED WITH SLIMES?!" Devas yelled indignantly.

The good news, such as it was, was that the slimes were pretty weak, individually. Scribe could kill one with a blow from her staff. The problem was, there were so many of them!

"Huph!" Sinon grunted as she used a stick to clobber slimes. She was NOT wasting good arrows on these... things!

The hero's sword could destroy swathes of them at a time, but again, there seemed to be a ocean of the things. "This isn't normal?" Gabrielle asked Devas.

"No!" Devas growled as she claw slashed a group of slimes, making them explode. "I've never seen this many slimes."

"Okay!" Scribe said as she struck a slime, "Let's try to get to the armory where the stuff you want is, then just get out."

"Makes sense," Gabrielle agreed, "Devas, lead the way!"

Devas nodded as the four fought through waves of the blobby things. "At least they're not the exotic types... acid would suck," she noted.

"Don't SAY that. If one of them melts my clothes, I'm shooting you," Sinon noted.

Devas just laughed.

They fought their way down a hallway, then climbed up the stairs. The slimes seemed to mostly be congregated on the lower level, and they hurried up yet another floor, then to the back of the keep where their target was.

Scribe whacked a stray slime as they reached the armory. "So if your troops took off, what's to stop them from emptying this?" she asked.

Devas blinked. "NOW you have to suggest that?" Gabrielle sighed.

"Didn't think of it," Scribe admitted sheepishly.

"Well, even if the soldiers took the regular gear," Devas noted, "there is an inner vault that only high ranking demons can open."

The armory had, somewhat, been cleared out. Despite the empty racks Sinon found several bunches of high quality arrows, Gabrielle found better armor and Scribe got a replacement cloak with mild protective enchantments.

Devas replaced her leather undersuit with a new set, then opened up the inner door. "Everything's untouched," she noted.

Scribe peered inside. There was a bit of armor and a sword, but everything in the room felt enchanted. It was a odd sensation, but a adventurer (or bard) could identify it instantly.

"What are you going to...?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just new armor," Devas added armor breastplates over her leathers, along with arm guards and a metal belt, "and a better sword. Just in case." With the added bits she looked like some sort of deadly amazon... but also sexy as hell.

"Wow...," Gabrielle murmured.

"GET A ROOM, you two," Scribe sighed as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Sinon was arranging her added quivers as she asked, "Okay, now we get back out again?"

"Hopefully with less slimes this time," Gabrielle agreed.

As they ventured back out into the halls again Scribe asked, "Couldn't we just... go over the Keep walls at some point and avoid the slimes?"

"There are sheer cliffs on three sides," Devas shrugged.

"Who designed it like that?" Scribe had to ask.

"It's secure!" Devas said, basically admitting she had designed it.

Gabrielle just smiled faintly, "Let's backtrack, then."

As the four women hurried down the halls, they noted that the slimes, now, seemed to be running away from the entrance. Why, though?

Then Gabrielle just stopped, suddenly.

"What?" Devas asked.

"Do you feel it? It's like... a murderous aura. Coming from the entrance," Gabrielle said, clutching her sword.

Sinon drew her bow as she looked around worriedly. "I feel it too," she agreed.

"Well, there's only one way we can go so...," Scribe pointed out reasonably.

"We can handle whatever it is," Devas said confidently.

The group advanced as the deadly aura intensified. At the same time the slimes were rushing away from it, heading deeper into the Keep to apparently escape whatever it was. The group found themselves reaching the main hall, the murderous power nearly pushing them back...

"Hello!" the cheerful blonde waved, dressed in rustic clothes and wearing a witch's hat.

"What," all four blinked.

"I'm the Witch of the Highlands," the woman explained cheerfully, "you see, I was hunting slimes near my home, but they all ran away! So I followed them here."

'SHE is the one that drove all the Slimes to run here?!' Scribe thought. But... something about this pretty, somewhat ditzy woman was also very scary. It was like she was the ultimate natural enemy of slimes, or something.

"Ah." Devas replied, "Well, we'll just leave you to it. Good hunting."

"Thank you!" the Witch beamed, then turned to the fleeing slimes. That intensity just snapped on again, and they all felt a chill.

To be continued...

Notes: That's Azusa, the Witch of the Highlands from the novel series 'I've been killing Slimes for 300 years and maxed out my level.' A anime has been announced, too. Because the immortal witch has been hunting slimes so long, they sorta view her as a apex predator of slimes...


End file.
